


Everyone

by Skycat3



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Everyone is the best part of this show, Gen, Hacking, I'm Bad At Tagging, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycat3/pseuds/Skycat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently the fandom refuses to write for Everyone, which is only the best not every episode thing about Elementary! It's a hacker group that's supposed to be like Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I will make up a bunch of lingo and people in Everyone, so if it doesn't make any sense with future episodes, I'm sorry. Also, I don't know war sort of username Sherlock would use, so it's just his name. If you want to comment a suggestion, I can always change it in future chapters.  
> Oh, and I'm neither a hacker or a programmer in anyway, so feel free to correct me on technical fronts.

GevTheNinja: What price this time  
KingDes: dress  
GevTheNinja: Done and boring  
Leaf tapped the keyboard, thinking. The information was kind of big, but wouldn't be any problem for Everyone. It wasn't like they couldn't get Sherlock the information in less than an hour. I mean, come on. All emails sent from thirty email address in the past ten years? Easy.  
BlueTree: What if we made him dress like a clown and walk give a speech on the importance of eating pineapples everyday?

Leaf waited for the others to respond.  
KingDes: sweet n random!!!  
GevTheNinja: We could do that  
Leaf smiled. She couldn't wait to see this.  
BlueTree: My idea, my catch.  
GevTheNinja: Sure  
Leaf quickly exited the chat group and pulled up the window where Sherlock was waiting.  
Sherlock: Have you decided?  
BlueTree: Yep. You're going to be wearing a clown costume and lecturing about pineapples.  
Attached was a map with a dot in the middle of a busy intersection.  
Sherlock: Very well.  


"Yeah!" Leaf pumped her fist. She loved being part of the hacker group Everyone, but Sherlock really livened it up. His life was really exciting. Sometimes Leaf wished she could talk to Sherlock in person, but that would mean revealing her identity, and she didn't want that. Sighing, she pulled up another window and started working on a killer computer virus that turned your mouse icon into an mouse sprite that acted like a real mouse, and moved spastically. Leaf was a firm believer in harmless pranks being the best. Why hurt someone when you can leave a toy camel on their window everyday, completely confusing them.

Sometimes she worried about the way Everyone went. Sometimes it was hurt, not fun. Then again, sometimes you have to hurt. Leaf knew that some people deserved it. A little while later, she had shared the virus with some others at Everyone, who approved, and she sent it off to their latest target. A ding told her she had gotten a new message. She clicked the window.

Sherlock: It is done.  
Leaf always found his formal speech kind of weird, but she was fine with weirdness.  
BlueTree: Great!  
Sherlock had sent the promised pictures and videos. Leaf forwarded them to the rest of Everyone.  
BlueTree: Here's the goods. Pleasure doing business!


	2. A Stupid Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf gets a stupid idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time doing a chapter summary. How was it?
> 
> Ok, apparently this is the story I need to work on because in less then twelve hours it already had one kudos and like forty something hits, which is actually a lot for me. So, thanks to everyone who read and liked this story!

Most days, you can find Leaf by her computer, coding, chatting with Everyone, browsing the Internet. Today was no exception. She sat there, tapping her fingers on the edge of her laptop, working up the courage for a stupid idea. Leaf was going to message Sherlock. It was a terrible idea, and she knew it. It wasn't like she had a crush or anything, she just really likes Sherlock's work, and thought he was super smart. She also knew that he could be rude at times, and didn't know if she wanted to risk it. Luckily, she didn't have to.

Sherlock: BlueTree?

Leaf gasped. Sherlock was messaging her? She quickly responded.

BlueTree: Yes?  
Sherlock: I was wondering if you could help me with a case.

That wasn't too unusual, Sherlock did ask Everyone for favors like that. Leaf had helped him before, several times, but she had never been privately messaged by Sherlock, nor to her knowledge had he messaged others. He might have recognized her name, as she had helped him with all of his contacts with Everyone. 

BlueTree: What do you need?  
Sherlock: I need a list of everyone who has used this site in the past three years. 

Leaf clicked the link. Should be easy enough, the site's creator hadn't been thinking security first. 

BlueTree: Sure. Get back to you in an hour or so.  
Sherlock: I'll be waiting.

Leaf quickly got to work. The list wasn't as long as she had expected. Something was off. The site looked very professional. Leaf's initial guess was that it was made by a large company of some sort. The security was a bit lax, but they might not be done with it yet. For a big company site to have virtually no security (for a hacker of Leaf's caliber) and have a list of about ten people? Something was definitely off about this site.

BlueTree: Here's the list. Something's up with this site. It looks totally professional, but the security was child's play, and look at the list.  
BlueTree: Only about ten people have ever been to this site, but they go pretty regularly.  
BlueTree: Also, for the awful security, I ran into a pretty good firewall that was hiding some weird code.  
BlueTree: My guess is this site is more than it seems.  
BlueTree: Good luck.


	3. Sherlock's Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's P.O.V

"Sherlock?" Watson called.

"In here." Sherlock was thinking. 

"Detective Bell says that you were right. The site had another layer of code that turned it into an underground auction site for stolen property. A pretty small community it seems. Only about ten people are part of the group. The NYPD are working on getting their home addresses to make the arrests." Watson sat across from Sherlock. "That was an interesting idea. How did you know?"

"Someone at Everyone helped me." Sherlock said. Watson rolled her eyes. 

"Do you always have to ask them? What did they make you do this time?" Watson didn't really like Everyone, or the 'humiliation as payment' thing. 

"Nothing." Watson looked surprised.

"Well, that's weird." Sherlock agreed. It was weird. Also, very observant. BlueTree thought outside the box. They had looked deeper into the code then Sherlock had asked, and it had pretty much solved the case. Suddenly, he stood up. "What?" Watson asked. "Sherlock? Where are you going?" 

"I've got something to take care of." He marched over to his computer. Watson shrugged and went downstairs to work. 

"All right. If there's a new case, let me know." She called.

"I always have." Sherlock pulled up Everyone. He scanned the list of people who were currently online. He scrolled through several ridiculous usernames before reaching BlueTree. He sent her a private message.

Sherlock: As you may know, when a case requires knowledge or expertise that I do not posses, I look for outside help. Everyone is one such source of outside help, but it is not the only one. I have others, and I call them Irregulars. I wanted to ask you if you would like to, long with still helping me as part of Everyone, become an Irregular. I approve of your unconventional thinking style, and a more reliable talented hacker would be useful. You may also be able to ask Everyone for favors more effectively than I can.

Their response was almost instantaneous. 

BlueTree: YES!!


	4. The Simple Steps to Becoming an Irregular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple. Really.

Leaf danced around her room. She was going to be an Irregular! Leaf was going to help Sherlock solve cases! She was going to help people! Sherlock hadn't responded yet to her enthusiastic YES!! Leaf hoped she hadn't scared him off or anything. 

Sherlock: Are you available today?

He sent her an address. Unable to resist, she did a quick search that revealed it to be a cafe a couple of blocks from Sherlock's house. 

BlueTree: Yep. Meet you there at 10:00 am?  
Sherlock: I'll see you there.

Oh, sweet! Leaf almost squealed. She couldn't wait to do whatever detectives did! Or, what she already did, but now she was going to help people! This was awesome!! Leaf got up and started organizing her room. She wondered if she was going to be the youngest Irregular. Leaf supposed that it didn't matter. Her foster father wasn't really into paying any attention to what Leaf was doing. The house was pretty much hers. He was only there to check on her on Saturdays. She managed her own life.

Maybe there are Irregulars that were younger then a junior in high school. Leaf didn't care. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. 

KingDes: blue u there  
BlueTree: Yeah, Des. What's up?  
KingDes: look @ this

Leaf looked at the attachment, then at the time. She was supposed to meet Sherlock in three hours. She opened it. 

BlueTree: Didn't we already get that guy?  
KingDes: yea but it didnt stick  
BlueTree: I'll work on a bug.

Leaf started doing some research and some coding. She didn't realize it was 9:30 until her phone buzzed, warning her of her upcoming meeting. She quickly stowed it away and messaged Des.

BlueTree: I'll finish the bug later. I've got to be somewhere.  
KingDes: wow you neva have stuff  
BlueTree: I know. Bye!


	5. Meeting With Your New Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Simple Step to Becoming an Irregular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who read this and got it to triple digit hits!

Leaf closed her laptop, but couldn't resist bringing it along. She stuffed her phone, laptop, keys, and wallet into her purse and departed for the cafe. She arrived seven minutes early, and chose a table. She opened her laptop to continue working on the bug. She didn't even notice when Sherlock sat down in front of her. Leaf looked up, and then realized she had never told Sherlock what she looked like or her name or anything like that.

As if he had read her mind, Sherlock said "You're the only person on a computer." Leaf looked around. It was true. "Also, from your speech, I deduced your age and gender."

Leaf was amazed. "You are cool." Sherlock looked slightly confused.

"Cool..?" He muttered. A waitress came up to them. 

"What do you want to order?" She asked. 

"Nothing for me, thank you." Sherlock said.

"Water." Leaf thought. "And a croissant."

"All right, it'll be right out!" The waitress replied, cheerily. She left to report Leaf's order.

"I'm Sherlock, as you already know." Sherlock introduced. 

"I'm Leaf." Seeing Sherlock's expression, she added "And blue is my favorite color. Hence the name?"

Sherlock nodded. "You have your own place of residence?" Leaf nodded. "You are young. Will your parents object to you being an Irregular?"

"No, my parents are either dead or somewhere. I'm in a foster system, and my foster dad just leaves me alone. He usually isn't even home." Leaf explained. 

"So, do you want to be an Irregular?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Welcome, Leaf the Irregular."


	6. Ground Rules

"I have a couple of rules that you must follow to be my Irregular." Sherlock said, as Leaf ate her croissant.

"Uh, okay." Leaf mumbled, her mouth full. Sherlock looked like he wanted to sigh, but didn't.

"First things first. If I need you, I will contact you. Unless it is an emergency, I do not expect you to contact me. If you have...uh... personal drama, contact Watson." Sherlock spoke briskly.

Leaf quietly thought of the irony. She was the last high schooler on Earth who might have 'personal drama'. She had never and probably would never have a crush, and she didn't really have friends besides Everyone. "Yeah, don't contact you." Leaf finished of her croissant. 

"Second off, if you ever come to my house, ignore any and all abnormalities." Sherlock continued. He listed several strange rules that Leaf didn't know someone needed, such as "No matter what Watson says, you are not allowed to feed the tortoise, Clyde."

"You have a pet?" Leaf had asked, intrigued. 

"He's for research." Sherlock said. Also, he sometimes experimented with car locks, and if anything demanded that it was Odin, and she needed back up or her picture would be forwarded to the authorities, just find a new route. 

"Odin? Like the Norse god?" Leaf asked. 

"Yes. Now can I finish?" Sherlock asked, impatiently. Leaf knew going into this that Sherlock lacked some if the most basic social graces, but as this was her first real conversation with him, she realized that was right. He had even less people skills than her. Now she knew what Watson did.

When he was done, he stood up. "What now?" Leaf asked.

"You wait for a case that requires you computer skills." Then he left.

Leaf cleared up her tray. She realized that this might not be as fun as she thought. Leaf might have to wait weeks, even months, for a case that need a good hacker to solve. 

Sighing, she went back home.


	7. First Case

As soon as she got home, Leaf opened her computer and finished the bug. KingDes wasn't online anymore, so Leaf put that aside. What sort of cases might she be working on in the future? Leaf closed her computer and grabbed her keys. Time for the most exciting thing in most of Leaf's days. Drumroll.... groceries! Leaf sighed. She drove to the grocery store with a list of everything she'd need for about a week.

Leaf browsed the aisles, filling up her cart. As she put milk in her cart, Leaf's phone buzzed. That was unusual, not many people had Leaf's phone number. Of those people, not many ever needed to contact her. Most of the contacts weren't friends, they were services like food and cleaning. Leaf checked it, and it was a text from Sherlock. Which was also unusual, as Leaf didn't have Sherlock's number in her phone. It read 'As soon as you're free, come down to the police station'. Leaf hurriedly finished her grocery shopping, rushing to her house and shoving everything in the fridge so she could find out what Sherlock needed.

When she arrived, Sherlock was with Watson, and they were talking to a police officer. "Oh, Leaf. This is Detective Bell." Sherlock said, gesturing at the officer. "We were discussing a case." Sherlock pointed at Watson. "Watson, you know Leaf." 

"Hi! I'm Leaf!" Leaf said, waving. 

"Bell, this is my expert on computers." Sherlock said. Bell looked at her, but didn't seem to surprised. Probably because this was Sherlock, and he had tons of experts that you wouldn't expect. That made Leaf happy. Sherlock trusted her talents, and didn't look down on her because she was young, and a girl. Most people didn't take Leaf seriously, but Sherlock and Watson did.

"All right. There's a company that has been made aware that one of their employees is hacking into their systems to get information about the company that could potentially ruin them. They need us to find this criminal before the secrets are released." Bell explained.

"That makes no sense. They person must be offering them something. Why would you say 'Here, I have this thing you really want and I'm going to give it away' and not demand something, like a ransom?" Leaf asked.

"I can see why this is your expert." Bell said. "Yes, the their made a demand. It's money, as you might expect. The company-"

"Doesn't want to pay. Got it. What computer do I use?" Leaf asked. Watson smiled. 

"Right this way." Watson said, pointing at a police computer.

"Thanks." Leaf sat down and got to work.


	8. Company Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dictionary of False Things Made Up By Me
> 
> Ad-searching: A technique to find which ads would most likely be clicked on by the person using the website. Probably has an actual name.
> 
> User Frequency: How often someone goes to a site. Maybe has an actual name?
> 
> Method H: A thing....
> 
> Split Screening: Having multiple applications open at the same time, sized so you can see them all. This might actually be what this is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love updating this work and I'm so glad and thankful for all of you who took the time to give a kudos to this work.

"This website is poorly programmed!" Leaf complained. "It's all superficial. It looks sleek, but the inside is crap!" Her complains met an empty room. Everyone else had either gone to sleep or gone to check up on other leads. She kept digging. "It doesn't even do stuff like count user frequency! All that power goes into ad-searching!" Leaf sipped the coffee that was the only reason she was still awake.

"Found anything yet?" A bleary Watson came into Leaf's room of scattered paper and coffee cups. 

"No." Leaf grumbled. "Mostly 'cuz this website had the worst design I've seen in a while." Her computer dinged. Leaf straightened. She had asked for some advice from the people in Everyone.

GevTheNinja: Your right this sucks! Try method h  
BlueTree: Thanks!  
GevTheNinja: No prob you work on this yet?  
BlueTree: Yeah, I'm almost done with that one. Oh, can you give this to KingDes?  
GevTheNinja: Yea cya.

Leaf got off Everyone and applied the suggested method. A breakthrough indeed. Watson came into the room and walked over to look at the screen. "What is all this?" Watson asked.

"Well, this," Leaf said pointing to one window she had open. She was split screening several things at once. "Is all the code for the website. This is-"

"Never mind, I don't think I'd understand." Watson said. "Want some company?"

"Sure, if you're okay with staying here." Leaf said, typing away.

"Of course. Do you mind if I talk?" Watson asked, pulling a chair over so she was next to Leaf. 

"No, talk away." Leaf said, clicking and typing.

"So how is it, being an Irregular?" Watson asked.

"Well, it was pretty exciting, when I was first asked. And this is my first real case as an Irregular... I want to get it right... Ah!" Leaf suddenly typed furiously. "Names!"

"What?" Watson asked, sitting up straighter.

"I've got some employee names!"


	9. Employee Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were to many made up words last chapter, I'll try not to do it if you don't like it.

"Really?" Watson said. "Well done, that's a start."

"Yeah, now I track suspicious activity and can look at certain patterns and any unusual coding changes-" Leaf broke off has her computer played a two second fanfare. "No way!" Leaf quickly opened up her Everyone page. Watson made a slight noise.

BlueTree: Diva!  
PurpleDiva: Hey, Blue.  
BlueTree: You haven't been on in forever!  
PurpleDiva: Yea, sorry bout that. How're King and Gev?  
BlueTree: Good. 

Watson had been looking away, to respect Leaf's privacy. "What's happening?"

"Oh, someone who hasn't been on in ages just came back! PurpleDiva is one of the best hackers!" Leaf said, smiling. "Or maybe I'm biased. Purple taught me to code, then to hack."

"Oh, really? That's neat." Watson said.

BlueTree: Have you been working on something big?  
PurpleDiva: Yea, couple big projects. You?  
BlueTree: Right now I'm working on this site. Can you believe this coding?

Leaf clicked away for a second, pulling open the window where she was working, and split screening so she could look at them both, and continued to work.

PurpleDiva: This is awful! Who made this?  
BlueTree: Some company.  
PurpleDiva: Sorry, Blue, but I gtg. I'll try to be on tom?  
BlueTree: No problem!

With that, PurpleDiva disappeared off the username list. Watson saw Leaf's face fall slightly, but Leaf kept working. "Oh, that's weird. This person was normal, until this point." Leaf pointed.

Watson leaned over. "I'm sorry, you'll have to explain this."

"At this point, the pattern changed. They stopped using it for the normal things, and only looked at this tab, which is important company information." Leaf said.

"That's like what we're looking for!" Watson said. Leaf nodded, taking another sip of coffee. 

"Yeah, and what's more, it looks like they started slowly copying, downloading, and otherwise taking information." Leaf said.

"I'll get Sherlock. You said you had names?" Watson said.

"Yea, should be no problem." Leaf said, typing. Watson left the room. A couple seconds later, Leaf had the required name. Then, the lights went out. Leaf calmly walked over to the lights. They didn't work. "Of course they didn't ." Leaf muttered. She walked over to her screen and wrote down the name as a precaution. Her screen blacked out, and Leaf frowned. Letters appeared.

'Forget the name.'


	10. Forget the Name

Watson and Sherlock came into the room, and shortly after, the lights turned on. Leaf was staring at her computer, where all her work on the site was gone. At least she had wrote down the name, because even her screenshots were gone. "Ugh!"

"What is it?" Watson said, coming over to Leaf.

"Someone erased my work! I wrote the name down, though. Jake Clark." Leaf said. Sherlock glanced at her screen, brow furrowing. 

"This is pretty impressive work." He remarked.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, I put up good security around my stuff!" She said, looking through several backups, folders, and trash cans. "It's all gone! Every trace!" Leaf sat back. "I must say I'm a bit impressed."

KingDes: thx for the bug  
BlueTree: No problem. Did you see anything weird?  
KingDes: ya, look @ this!

Leaf pulled open the file. It was a time log and her name had been off for less then a second, which isn't possible if you manually log off. Even if the connection was down. Leaf checked her internet. "This shouldn't have anything to do with the work on Jake Clark, so it looks like my computer was messed with too. Whatever happened made Everyone think I was off for approximately 3 milliseconds, which isn't even possible!" 

Sherlock looked at the numbers. "You're right, this is unusual."

"Someone messed up my computer. Someone hacked my security." Leaf said, eyes narrowed. After a minute of silence she looked up. To Watson's surprise, she was smiling. "I must say, I'm impressed." Leaf turned to her computer. "Not that I won't track you down."

"Well, while you work on that, we'll look into Jake Clark." Sherlock said. Leaf nodded. Sherlock and Watson left the room.

PineappleDream: Blue!  
BlueTree: Hey, Dream. Guess what, met with some impressive hacking skills today.  
PineappleDream: U saying someone hacked YOUR system?  
BlueTree: Actually, yes.  
PineappleDream: Only Purple can do that! And Purple taught u.  
BlueTree: Yeah, my life has gotten really interesting lately.  
PineappleDream: Woop, nother request.  
BlueTree: Bye.

Leaf turned to her computer. Someone had hacked her. And she was going to find out who.


	11. PurpleDiva, FireMelon, and FairyLaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf talks to some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my guild mates appreciate your daily reference to another fandom.

After an entire night with no leads, Leaf wasn't in the mood to touch her computer. But Everyone didn't have off days, and PurpleDiva had promised to be on today. Leaf had no leads on who had hacked her, but Sherlock had sent her message saying that the case had been solved. Leaf had asked him why Jake had told the company he had taken the information without asking for anything. Sherlock's response surprised her.

Sherlock: He said that that wasn't him.  
Leaf paused.

BlueTree: I guess it could have been someone in Everyone. I'll have someone look into it.  
Sherlock: Good luck with your computer.  
BlueTree: Thanks, and bye.  
Leaf worked on a bug for Everyone until the fanfare played. Leaf quickly opened Everyone.

PurpleDiva: Hey, Blue!  
BlueTree: Purple! Actually, I need your help. Look at this!  
PurpleDiva: Someone actually broke through your security?  
PurpleDiva: Hang on, do you know FireMelon? This looks like their work.  
BlueTree: Why would they do that? I've never spoken to FireMelon.  
PurpleDiva: No idea. But don't worry, I'll look into it.  
BlueTree: Thanks!  
Leaf paused, looking at another name that popped up on her screen.

BlueTree: Hey.  
FairyLaw: here it comes  
BlueTree: I've got  
FairyLaw: a question  
BlueTree: Come on! Please?  
FairyLaw: ........  
BlueTree: Thanks. So, can you look up FireMelon for me? Have they mentioned me?  
BlueTree: Also look into Everyone jobs related to this company.  
FairyLaw: i don't know y i let you use my connections  
BlueTree: Because we're best friends?  
FairyLaw: true, one sec  
FairyLaw: next time ask dream for the second one u know they're research  
BlueTree: Thanks a million, Law.  
FairyLaw: no prob..  
Leaf quickly opened up the attached documents and scanned all of FireMelon's chat logs. Not once did they mention BlueTree, but they did mention the company several times, and how the company was stupid, and wrong. As far as Leaf could tell, there were no jobs related to the company, but FireMelon had tried to get some started. 

"I guess that makes sense." Leaf said. Then she remembered. Whatever person had tipped off the company was helping the company. 'Forget the name.' If it was FireMelon, that could have stopped Leaf from finding Jake. FireMelon wanted the company ruined.

So who wanted Jake found?


	12. The Anonymous Tip

Leaf had relayed the information she had gained from Sherlock. "So FireMelon wants the company ruined, and may be working with Jake. But someone else tipped the company off to Jake's activities." Sherlock summed up.

"That's about it." Leaf nodded. She had done some serious searching and had found a back up of a backup several times over and recovered her evidence. "I found my evidence." Leaf said, showing Sherlock and Watson.

"This is interesting. We still have no idea who tipped of the company." Sherlock said.

"Are you sure you, uh, care?" Leaf blurted out. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "It's just, usually when I find things like that, no one listens because the actual case has been solved."

Sherlock looked thoughtful. "Yes. I care, because this person was able to find out what has happening, even with an experienced hacker on Jake's side. And with no clear motive, this could prove useful information." 

Leaf smiled. "Great!" Leaf pulled her computer back in front of her and opened up all of her recent research. "PineappleDream is one of the members whose job is research. They look up on company's, and maybe dig a little deeper than your average search. I've asked Dream to look into any mentions of the company." Leaf pulled up a list. "FairyLaw has lots of connections inside Everyone, and they took a little poll for me on the general feelings and knowledge of the company." Leaf opened another list.

"It looks like no one has voiced anything about the company." Watson said, looking at PineappleDream's list. 

"Yeah, but look at this." Leaf said, pointing to FairyLaw's list. "FireMelon voiced strong dislike, and this person voiced strong approval. But they did so anonymously." 

"That could be our anonymous tipper." Watson said. "But it might be someone who isn't in Everyone." 

"Yeah, I've considered it. I asked some other friends to look at other hacker groups opinions of the company, and most people didn't know who it was, so I think this is at least a start." Leaf said.

"I agree." Sherlock said. "Can you find out who this person is?"

"Well, Everyone respects and understands the need for privacy, so it'll be hard." Leaf smiled. "But if I work with PurpleDiva, I'm sure we can find at least a username."

"Great. While you do that, Sherlock and I will try and look at any police records on the company, and we're going to the questioning of Jake." Watson said.

"All right. Can you ask about FireMelon?" Leaf said, messaging Purple about the anonymous.

BlueTree: You think we can find a username?  
PurpleDiva: It'll be tricky, but we can do it! ;)

"That was the plan." Watson said, grabbing her coat. "Good luck, Leaf."

"You too."


	13. Teamwork

BlueTree: What do I do now?  
PurpleDiva: Watch this.  
Leaf sat back, watching PurpleDiva's mouse whiz across the screen. PurpleDiva typed some code, and suddenly the screen changed. One step closer. Leaf had really enjoyed working with PurpleDiva.

PurpleDiva: Now follow the work we did back here for this part and it should be easier then what you were doing  
Leaf did, looking back at their work and repeating the steps. PurpleDiva really was a genius. Leaf's method was shaky at best, and would have taken a lot longer. This method left room for errors and would certainly work.

BlueTree: Thanks! Wow, we're almost there!  
PurpleDiva: Yeah, one sec.

Leaf waited, occasionally talking to PurpleDiva. Suddenly, the screen changed. A list appeared before Leaf. She scanned it. Numbers and statistics accompanied the names.

PurpleDiva: Well here you are  
BlueTree: Wow! So what's our name?  
PurpleDiva: It seem our anon is MarkArrow  
BlueTree: Thanks a million, Purple.  
PurpleDiva: No prob, tell Dream that TechDisc was taken care of  
BlueTree: A company?  
PurpleDiva: Yeah, see ya.  
With that, Purple's name vanished. Leaf sat down, then scanned some data sets of times and chats. MarkArrow seemed like a likely person, almost no chat records unless you counted their anon's to people. 

BlueTree: We think we've got out tipper.  
Sherlock: Watson and I will be their shortly.  
Leaf closed that window and worked on some side projects until she remembered to message PineappleDream.

BlueTree: Dream, Purple said they took care of TechDisc.  
Leaf clicked back to her projects, but after five minutes she knew something was wrong. Still no reply, and PineappleDream almost never did that. They almost always answered immediately.

BlueTree: Hey, when's the last time you heard from Dream?  
KingDes: not recent  
BlueTree: What about Gev?  
GevTheNinja: Nope  
BlueTree: Law?  
FairyLaw: now that u mention it...  
Leaf began to worry. Something was clearly wrong. PineappleDream was a very active person in Everyone, they were always on, left it running in a side window, or something. All Leaf could hope now was that they were okay.


	14. PineappleDream

After talking to numerous contacts, it seems PineappleDream hadn't been on since Leaf had last talked to them.

PurpleDiva: Serious? That's weird.  
BlueTree: Yea, right? PineappleDream is a super good researcher.

PurpleDiva: And Law looked with others?  
BlueTree: Yea, I asked Law to ask around. Nobody's heard from them.  
PurpleDiva: Hey, can you get Des?  
Leaf quickly opened another window.

BlueTree: Des  
KingDes: wat  
BlueTree: Accept the invite  
A moment later, KingDes, PurpleDiva, and BlueTree were in a three way chat. 

PurpleDiva: Have something right up your alley, Des.  
KingDes: ya?  
PurpleDiva: Look at this encryption. But after you're done ogling it, please actually crack it.  
KingDes: woa

Leaf waited for a little while, while Des worked on the encryption. What had happened to PineappleDream? Leaf couldn't remember anything happening like this before. She vaguely wondered what Purple wanted the encryption for.

BlueTree: So? What's up with Dream?  
PurpleDiva: Actually, I just had an idea  
KingDes: here purp  
PurpleDiva: Thanks.

Leaf was about to type and ask Purple what their idea was, but Purple had already logged off. Leaf's shoulder's sagged in mild disappointment. She decided to leave as well. She did have some stuff to work on. 

BlueTree: See you later, Des  
KingDes: bye


End file.
